


Inakuni Raimon's Biggest Crisis

by RanmaruKirino3



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: With Class 2-A (the class where Kozoumaru, Hiura, Mansaku and Asuto are in) picking Maid Cafe as their theme for Raimon's school festival, Hiura was forced to wear a maid dress. However, things don't just end there, he had to wear hair extensions, making him more like a girl. A cute girl. Hiura doesn't see the reason why they're freaking out over it, and just continues on with his day while his teammates are on "protective mode".Things went for the worst when the soccer teams from other schools visits the festival. Will Inakuni Raimon manage to protect their clueless teammate?





	1. Chapter 1

It was Raimon's school festival in a week.

And the class president of class 2-A looked like she could kill anyone in a heartbeat.

"For the last time... Give me a good idea on what our class would do for the festival!" She growled

The students in class 2-A who are members of the soccer team had different reactions to what she said.

Mansaku had his eyebrows raised, not knowing if he should answer or just keep his mouth shut.

Asuto was 'paying attention' but his mind was obviously somewhere else.

Hiura was worried for their class president, scared that she might explode anytime soon or collapse due to stress.

Kozoumaru had his eyes closed, obviously not paying attention.

"Fine. If no one is going to answer properly then we'd be doing a maid cafe." She said before writing the finalized plan on the paper. "We'd be serving omurice. For the drinks, either lemonade or soft drinks. Some boys would wear butler suits, girls would wear maid dresses, some would work at the kitchens. Is that understood?" She asked

"Yes~" The class replied happily before a low chatter happened between them.

"Maid cafe... Do you think it'll be fun?" Asuto asked.

"As long as we all get to work together. Besides, you two would probably end up doing the butler work. I'd end up in the kitchens." Mansaku said.

"How about you, Kozoumaru?" Hiura asked his roommate

"Anywhere is fine." Kozoumaru shrugged

"So it'll be fine if they put you in a maid dress too?" Asuto asked and grinned when Kozoumaru glared at him.

"Obviously I'm stating its okay if its either being a butler or doing kitchen work!" Kozoumaru said

Hiura and Mansaku laughed at that.

The class president clapped her hands to gain their attention. "Alright. We are going to start on the preparations now and fix the room. Boys, except Hiura-kun, please carry all the things we'd need for the classroom designing. Hiura-kun, I'd need your help in making the designs. I like your sense of creativity when it comes to these."

Hiura looked at his friends before they nodded at him.

"Its okay. Besides, you're not that used to lifting heavy objects for so long." Asuto said

"I'm just worried about you guys... What if you fall while carrying them?" Hiura asked.

Mansaku ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. We'd be back soon."

As soon as the boys of the soccer club were gone, the class president gave Hiura a scary grin.

"Hiura-kuuun~ I have a small request."

Hiura tilted his head to the side.

"Well, there are only a few girls in our classroom. I was hoping you'd be able to crossdress and help us...?"

Hiura blinked before nodding. "Sure."

The girls gasped in shock.

"You'd agree just like that?!" One girl said.

"Well... You said you need help and its for our class?" Hiura said, still not getting the point of their reactions.

They'll only make him wear a dress. What's so shocking about that?

"Please don't tell anyone in the soccer club for now." The class president said.

"Sure but why?" Hiura asked, getting even more confused.

"It'll be a secret for now!" She grinned.

"Fine." Hiura sighed.

His classmates were definitely weird.

* * *

  
As the week passed, the students in Raimon were busy.

Even club activities were cancelled for the preparation of the school festival.

Measurements for costumes were done, necessary materials were bought, and soon, the classrooms were designed on what the students planned for it.

"Finally..." Asuto whined as he sat on the floor, exhausted.

"Good work today, Asuto." Hiura smiled as he continued to make some designs for the classroom.

"Making the designs are harder than putting them up though." Asuto whined.

Hiura and Mansaku chuckled while Kozoumaru snorted.

Hiura frowned softly before rubbing his eyes.

"Hiura? Are you okay?" Asuto said before Mansaku stood up and went to their bags.

"Yeah. Just..." He was cut off when Mansaku gently placed his glasses on his face.

Everything that was blurry was starting to clear up before he looked at Mansaku and smiled. "Thanks."

"I was wondering why you weren't using them." Mansaku said.

"I was too busy to get them." Hiura said as he started to cut the designs again.

"You wear glasses?" Kozoumaru asked, surprised. But he couldn't deny that Hiura looked cuter with his glasses.

Hiura nodded. "Only when reading or doing things like these. But other than that, my eyesight is okay."

"Oh... You sit in front of me. I never noticed." Kozoumaru said.

Hiura chuckled before finishing the design. "Asuto. Mansaku. I know you two are tired. But this is the last design. I promise!"

Asuto pouted and Mansaku gently took it from Hiura.

Hiura sat beside Kozoumaru. "Its a good thing we don't have soccer practice." Hiura sighed.

"Yeah but we have a small meeting tomorrow." Kozoumaru huffed. "At least wearing that butler suit is delayed."

Hiura chuckled and gently leaned on Kozoumaru's shoulder. "What's wrong with the butler suit?"

"Its just very tight and I can't move that much." Kozoumaru said before raising an eyebrow. He was expecting a chuckle or a laugh from the blue haired midfielder but he didn't get any.

Looking at Hiura, he realized that the blue haired boy was asleep on his shoulder, snoring very lightly. The exhaustion that Hiura had been hiding from them was finally showing up.

"Oi. You two." Kozoumaru called Mansaku and Asuto who were still on the ladder, having just finished putting up the last decoration. When Mansaku and Asuto looked, Kozoumaru pointed at the sleeping teen.

"We're about to go back to the dorm. Do we wake him up?" Asuto asked as he went down.

"No need. I'd just carry him." Mansaku said as he stretched before gently carrying Hiura bridal style. He smiled as Hiura snuggled to Mansaku's warmth.

Asuto took Hiura's bag while Kozoumaru took Mansaku's.

"He'd probably wake up around dinner. But Asuto. Have you been monitoring Hiura's eating habits? He's pretty light." Mansaku said as the three of them started to walk home.

"Well... Sometimes he says that his lunch kept him full. But he's just tired from practice. There are times he just goes straight to bed." Asuto said.

Mansaku sighed "Guess I have to make him eat more. But I'd let him slide today. Tomorrow, we'd need to eat more and the days to come. We'd be needing the energy since we have maid cafe as our theme. We'd be very busy."

"But we still have a meeting before we help out tomorrow." Asuto said.

"Coach would probably just spout out nonsense stuff again. We don't have any friendly matches planned, unless that what will be announcing tomorrow." Kozoumaru said.

"Haizaki said Seishou would be coming tomorrow. Then I heard from our managers that the original Raimon members would be coming too, maybe along with their teammates." Asuto said excitedly.

"Hiura mentioned that Hakuren would be coming as well since they're in town. He also kept contact with Nosaka. Sometimes I'm worried on who Hiura becomes close with." Mansaku sighed. "I don't mind him being close with the older Fubuki twin. But the younger twin is a different story. He's a bad influence on Hiura."

Asuto only chuckled "Well... The three of them are ice type hissatsu users. So they have at least one thing in common."

"KOZOUMARU!! MANSAKU!! ASUTO!!" Norika greeted cheerfully and loudly.

Mansaku tensed as Hiura shifted on his arms as Kozoumaru and Asuto placed their index finger on their lips.

"Oh. I didn't know." Norika giggled as she opened the door for them.

Mansaku gently placed Hiura on the couch before taking off his uniform and used it as a blanket on Hiura.

"You guys are late." Haizaki said before noticing Hiura asleep on the couch.

"Well, we did the last bits of decorations. Hiura was in charge of making them while we put them up." Asuto said before yawning "The festival starts tomorrow. I hope it'll be fun."

"I'm sure it would be." Michinari chuckled "come on. Let's leave Hiura alone for now let him rest."

Haizaki gave Hiura a look before a small smile appeared on his lips and went to his room.

Hiura had slept through dinner, and was already curled up on the couch.

"He'd be upset if he didn't get to wash his hair tonight." Asuto said as stared at the sleeping boy.

"Well... We can't even wake him up. I'll feel bad if I do it." Goujin said, scratching his head.

"But sleeping on the school uniform seems to be uncomfortable." Haizaki said

"Don't worry about it! Mansaku has changed my clothes and Hiura's for a lot of times already whenever we're asleep!" Asuto said brightly

Mansaku blushed a bit. "That's something you don't just say out of nowhere Asuto."

"Eh? Why not?" Asuto asked

"You just don't." Mansaku said as he carried Hiura before frowning. "Where would he sleep? I mean, he's at the top bunk."

"We could swap-" Kozoumaru was cut off when Haizaki took Hiura from Mansaku's arms.

"He can sleep on my bed. He already did a few times." Haizaki said

"EHHHH?!?!?!" Asuto screamed along with the rest of Inakuni, except for Mansaku who sweat-dropped

Hiura stirred on Haizaki's arms and opened his eyes sleepily and blinked at them.

Haizaki gave them a glare that says 'Now look at what you have done' before looking at Hiura. "Come on. Let's get your clothes changed then you can go back to sleep." He said before walking out of the room they were all currently in.

And when Asuto peeked in Haizaki's room, Hiura was curled up to Haizaki and both were fast asleep.

"The people he's getting close to are indeed rather scary." Asuto mumbled to himself.

* * *

HE WAS JUST STANDING BESIDE ME A WHILE AGO!!" Haizaki said as they all looked around.

Sadly, there wasn't any sign of the blue haired boy.

He could've gotten lost due to the crowd, but that was impossible. This was their school.

"He's not answering his phone." Mansaku said as he kept his phone.

"Maybe something came up at the cafe?" Asuto said.

"He'd usually tell us though." Michinari said.

"Anyway. I trust Hiura. Maybe something just really came up or those girls kidnapped him again." Kozoumaru said.

....oh right you were Kozoumaru.

"Put this on already!" The class president said as she pushed Hiura in the makeshift changing room, after kidnapping him from his team while they weren't looking.

"But I have a meeting with my team-!" Hiura tried to protest as he was pushed in the changing room.

"There's no time! We still have to put hair extensions and make up on you!" She said before closing the door.

Hiura sighed before changing on the maid dress, already used to have his classmates making him crossdress. But having to put hair extensions? Why not just use a wig or something?

He was already done putting on the shoes when the door was opened again.

"You're making me both jealous at how cute you look on that dress despite being a boy and making me question if you are indeed a male." The class president said as he pulled Hiura out of the room and the girls squealed. "Save it for later. Right now we have to put those hair extensions before the others arrive." The class president said as she winked to the girls.

They all found out that Hiura didn't even need to put on a lipstick, just a light blush on and eye shadows was already enough.

The hair extensions somehow got rid some of Hiura's spiky hair and managed to put it down before they put on the hair band. The hair extensions reached until Hiura's waist, with the ends curled up a bit.

In the end, one couldn't even figure out who Hiura was until you look very closely or he talks.

"Hiura-kun, you look beautiful!!" The girls squealed and Hiura just sighed.

His attention was diverted when his phone started to ring.

Taking it out, he was surprised to see a lot of missed calls from Mansaku.

"Hello?" Hiura said as he answered.

"Finally! Where are you? We're on our way to the classroom. Coach just said that we should have fun. That was the meeting." Mansaku chuckled

"I'm at the classroom. I just changed to my uniform for the class theme." Hiura said.

"Alright. See you in a minute." Mansaku said before Hiura closed his phone and placed it in his pocket.

He was just fixing his bangs in front of the mirror when he heard the door open minutes later.

"Mansaku-kun! You're in charge with the kitchen along with Kozoumaru-kun! Asuto-kun! You're one of our butlers!" The class President said before leaving them alone.

"Hiura said he's in the classroom... But where is he?" Asuto said as he looked around.

"I'm standing right beside you." A voice said and a deep blush appeared on Mansaku, Kozoumaru and Asuto's shocked faces as they saw Hiura.

No... This person in front of them can't be Hiura.

Hiura has a short but spiky hair. Not long and curled tips.

Hiura's hips aren't that curved, or maybe they just don't notice because of their soccer uniforms and his favorite hoodie.

The make up was complementing Hiura's purple eyes, making it even more brighter and prettier, more captivating to look at.

...And Hiura is a guy, not a girl.

And they're pretty sure they are staring at is a girl.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiura asked, tilting his head, confused at their reactions.

"N-nothing!" Asuto said as he looked away, blush still dusting his face.

Kozoumaru had his eyes closed as he looked away as well, but his frown was way more tensed and his face was red.

Mansaku had his face covered with his cap.

"Asuto, Mansaku, Kozoumaru, did you guys find him?" Michinari said as the rest of Inakuni Raimon followed their captain.

They were all confused when they saw the three very flustered and were blushing madly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Haizaki asked

Norika tilted her head. "They are hosting a maid cafe... I didn't know you guys can be perverted- but there's no one who's dressed up yet." Norika said as she peaked in the room.

She then saw Hiura and squeaked before a blush covered her face too. "Hiura? You're Hiura, right?!"

Hiura nodded, still confused due to their reactions.

This isn't the first time they saw him crossdress. What's the big deal?

Norika squealed before pulling Hiura out of the classroom and hugged him tightly.

"EEEEHHH?!?! HIURA?!" Everyone from Inakuni Raimon shouted as a dark blush covered their faces, while Haizaki had to cover his nose as well to stop the incoming nosebleed.

"Hai?" Hiura said, tilting his head to the side. The poor boy was terribly confused on what was happening.

"Y-you shouldn't go out of the classroom wearing that. Its unsafe." Haizaki said as he pushed him back to the classroom.

"Why so?" Hiura asked Haizaki, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Its just unsafe." Haizaki said before giving Mansaku, Asuto and Kozoumaru a look. "How did this happen?"

The three only pointed to the giggling girls.

"Its just a dress..." Hiura said, still not getting the point of what was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hey. That girl with blue hair is really cute."_

_"I haven't seen her around though."_

_"A new student perhaps?"_

_"Do you think she's dating someone?"_

Asuto's eyebrow has been twitching for the past hour.

He had been hearing comments about the "girl" with blue hair since their cafe opened and he had been restraining himself to tell him that Hiura is a guy and to leave him alone.

But that would mean ruining things for their cafe.

As Asuto placed the orders on their customers' table, a guy grinned at him.

"Hey. You're classmates with her right?" A guy asked, pointing at Hiura.

"Uh... Yeah." Asuto said, unsure on where the conversation was going.

"Do you think you can introduce her to us? Is she single?" Another guy asked.

"Sorry. But that girl isn't going out with anyone anytime soon. Not with us around." Mansaku said as he went to Hiura.

"Hah? What makes you think you can control the things that she does?" The guy asked angrily.

"Have you eaten? You haven't taken a break since we started." Mansaku said to Hiura, ignoring the guys.

"I haven't. But I will soon. There's too much work to do." Hiura said and smiled when Mansaku patted his head.

"I'm so used to ruffling your hair but I don't think the class president would be amused to see your hair in a mess." Mansaku said before both of them laughed. "Well. If you need anything I'll be in the kitchen with Kozoumaru!"

"What's his deal?" The guy asked Asuto

"Well... They're my best friends. Of course Mansaku would be protective of hi- I mean her at times like this." Asuto said before excusing himself from them.

Fangirling screams were heard from outside of the room.

Soon, the door opened and a certain pair of twins, with a familiar pink haired striker.

"Eh... Is Inamori Asuto here?" Atsuya said boredly as he scanned the room.

Fubuki was shyly waving at the girls and Someoka was talking to some of his underclassmen.

"Ah! Fubuki Atsuya-san, Fubuki Shirou-san and Someoka-san!" Asuto said before running to them.

"So this is your class' festival theme?" Fubuki smiled at him.

"Yeah! Though... We really didn't get to say anything about it since it was our class president who chose it." Asuto said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Asuto, there's another order waiting to be served." Hiura said as he approached them before looking at the newcomers. "Fubuki-san, Atsuya-san, Someoka-san. Welcome to Class 2-A's maid cafe." Hiura said before smiling brightly at them.

Fubuki blinked in surprise.

Atsuya's face went bright red as he pointed at the person in front of him.

Someoka rubbed his eyes as if trying to make sure that they weren't fooling him.

They were sure that the girl in front of them was familiar. Too familiar.

"Y-you're... Inakuni Raimon's Hiura Kirina... Right?" Atsuya asked, voice a bit weak due to shock.

Hiura smiled and nodded. "Nice to see you again,"

Atsuya suddenly grabbed Hiura by the shoulders and stared at his face before looking at him head to toe. "Are you sure you're really a guy? I mean... Its not forbidden for girls to play in the team right? We have Nae and you have your goalkeeper. You can stop pretending now and just say you're a girl."

"Umm.... But I'm really a guy." Hiura said.

"THEN HOW COME YOU'RE SO PRETTY?!" Atsuya said before blushing really hard at what he said.

Someoka could only facepalm.

"Atsuya. That's not how you treat a girl." Fubuki said before gently taking Hiura's hand and smiled at him. "We meet again."

"I'm telling you. I'm a guy." Hiura sighed. "Are you coming in? I can show you to your table." Hiura said before leading the three Hakuren players to their tables.

"Tsk... Being all familiar with her yet you don't even study here." The guy from before said angrily at them.

"What did you say?" Atsuya said angrily

"You're an outsider. Don't pretend to be friends with her just so you can earn some charm points with her." The guy countered.

"You bastard-" Atsuya said before Hiura stepped in between them.

"I would prefer if there will be no fight happening in this cafe. And please don't use profanities." Hiura said as he looked at Atsuya, and the guy smirked before that turned into shock when Hiura turned to him. "And please refrain from provoking my friends who are trying to support the hard work my classmates put into this cafe."

"Whatever. You're not even that pretty to begin with." The guy said before walking out of the room with his friends. Even going as far as pushing Hiura out of his way.

"You dare hurt my friend!" Atsuya said before he stopped when he felt a small hand grab his wrist.

Looking at the person, Hiura only smiled at him and shook his head.

"Its okay. I'm fine. This happens at times." Hiura said before Asuto approached him.

"He didn't hurt you right?" Asuto asked

"No. Like I said, I'm fine." Hiura said before pouting. "But being pretty is not a thing for guys though."

Fubuki chuckled before gently taking Hiura's chin and made him look at him.

Screams and squeals were heard followed by cellphones and cameras clicking as pictures were taken.

"Thank you so much! Now we have more merchandise to sell!" The class president said as she went to the library and have the photos printed.

Fubuki chuckled and pecked Hiura's forehead. "I'd like some omurice and lemonade please."

Atsuya looked around and saw some guys looking at his twin in jealousy before smirking.

"When does your shift end?" He asked Hiura

"In two hours. Why?" Hiura asked, tilting his head at him.

Atsuya pulled Hiura close him and smirked "Will you go out with me to the festival?"

"Oh. Is that all? Sure." Hiura said before screams were heard from the kitchen.

**"MANSAKU!! THAT'S TOO MUCH TABASCO SAUCE!!"**

**"KOZOUMARU, PUT THOSE KNIVES DOWN!"**

* * *

Hiura sighed in relief as his shift ended. He was too exhausted and it was only the first day.

As he was about to change, the class president gave him a set of girl's uniform.

"Sorry Hiura-kun. But can you use this for now? Putting on a shirt might ruin your hair. We still have a photoshoot for additional merchandise later."

Hiura nodded and took it before changing his maid dress to a girl's uniform.

The girls had it easy with their uniforms, he found out before going out of the changing room.

Asuto dropped the serving tray that he was holding, resulting a loud clang. He was lucky that there wasn't anything on it.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Asuto screamed

"A school uniform." Hiura said, stating the obvious.

"I KNOW THAT BUT WHY THAT!!!" Asuto said, and looked like he was on the verge of mental breakdown.

"Oh. Class president said that the shirt might just ruin my hair. There's a photo shoot later. So she gave me the girl's uniform." Hiura said before looking at Asuto with a worried look. "Does it look weird?"

Asuto resisted from pulling off his hair in front of all their customers before he ran to the kitchens.

Hiura looked confused before going to Atsuya. "Should we go now?"

Atsuya blushed heavily before looking away. "Uh... Yeah..."

Hiura smiled before the two left the classroom-turned-cafe.

Atsuya gently took Hiura's hand and was happy that the younger boy didn't pull it away.

* * *

Asuto was shaking Mansaku by the shoulders "HIURA!! DATE!! FUBUKI ATSUYA!! NOW!!"

Both Inakuni Raimon members that were in charge of the kitchens froze before looking at their class President.

"Our shift is done. We have something important to do: stalking." Mansaku said as he took off his apron before putting on his school uniform....

...before putting a bottle of Tabasco sauce on his pocket.

* * *

"Nishikage, do you think one of the booths have watermelons being sold?" A reddish-pink haired guy said from the entrance of Raimon's school gate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Atsuya was uncomfortable.

Very uncomfortable.

He didn't like the way how people stared at his companion and the way how they talked about "her".

Taking off his jacket, Atsuya wrapped it around Hiura's shoulders who looked at him curiously.

"Wear it properly. Aren't you feeling cold?" Atsuya asked, covering up the real reason why he gave it to him.

Hiura smiled softly "Just a bit."

"Then use it." Atsuya said with a slight blush.

He silently admitted to himself that the blue haired teen didn't have to look like a girl just to be cute.

Hiura had caught his and his older brother's eye the moment they saw him during the meeting they had before the match against Raimon. They became even more interested when they found out about him being an ice hissatsu user.

And to see Koori no Ya in person... It was a magnificent sight.

"Hey..." Atsuya said as he looked at Hiura

"Hmm?" Hiura said, half of his face hidden behind the huge cotton candy he had bought.

Atsuya blushed.

How can a guy look so adorable and pretty at the same time?

"Say... Are you interested in someone right now?" Atsuya asked, staring at Hiura's purple orbs directly.

"A lot of people are interesting for me." Hiura said and Atsuya raised his eyebrows. "After all, they are great soccer players. They're people you can look up to."

Atsuya facepalmed.

For a moment he thought that Hiura had liked a lot of people. And it only turns out he admires them for their skills.

"No! I don't mean that! Let me rephrase my question then!" Atsuya said before stepping in front of Hiura, making the smaller teen to stop walking. "Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Atsuya-san.... What's a crush?" Hiura said before Atsuya stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean by 'what's a crush'? How can you not know that? Haven't you ever liked someone romantically?!" Atsuya said, he was inches away from pulling his hair off his scalp from what he is hearing from Hiura right now.

"Romantically... Guess I have to ask Asuto or Mansaku how to like someone romantically then." Hiura said, confusion and cluelessness was on his face, and Atsuya can see that he wasn't faking it.

'Aniki help meeeeee! How do I deal with this situation?!' Atsuya thought before taking Hiura's hand. "I swear! I'll make you fall in love with me!"

"But I do love all of you! You're my friends!" Hiura responded, and Atsuya pulled his hair in frustration.

"I don't mean thaaaaat!" He screamed. "Don't friendzone me just like that!"

Fubuki smiled and went out of his hiding place. "Aah. What's happening here?"

"Aniki! How do you explain to someone how to love another person romantically?" Atsuya asked

Fubuki smiled "You don't explain it Atsuya. You show them." Fubuki said before pulling Hiura close to him who looked at him curiously. "So clueless. You're pretty to look at even without this get up." He said as he gently ran his hand on Hiura's hair.

"I think I would prefer not to use pretty. It makes me feel like I'm a girl." Hiura said and Fubuki smirked slightly at that.

"Even boys can be pretty, Hiura-kun... Or can I call you Kirina?" He said, his lips inches away from Hiura's who was staring at Fubuki's eyes intently

He can feel his heart pounding. Was he nervous? Was he expecting Fubuki to do something? He is too close and not even Asuto or Mansaku had ever been this close.

Fubuki smiled, noticing the slight tint of pink on Hiura's face.

"So, the Prince of Snowfields and Bear Killer of Hakuren courting the Ice Prince of Raimon. Who would've thought that both of us would fall in love with a graceful player like you?" Fubuki said as he traced Hiura's cheek with his finger. "Say... Would you like to go to Hakuren?"

Hiura shivered at the gesture before looking at Fubuki "Hakuren? Why?"

"Raimon is scorching hot, it might melt your beautiful ice abilities. With Hakuren's cold strength, we can help you enhance your abilities even more." Fubuki said as he pulled away from Hiura

"I've always liked Raimon's passion. It motivates me to do better. As good as your offer might sound, I'm sorry. But I don't want to leave Mansaku and Asuto." Hiura said.

"There you go again. Asuto and Mansaku. Asuto and Mansaku. Tsk. Can't you think of anyone else besides them? I'm right here! Aniki is here!" Atsuya said, clearly getting jealous.

"I don't know what you mean..." Hiura said, getting confused once again.

Atsuya growled before grabbing Hiura by his jacket and pulled him towards him, making their lips crash to each other.

Fubuki looked surprised for a moment before smiling "Can't handle it anymore Atsuya? Impatient as always."

Hiura was too shocked to react. The feeling was foreign for him. It felt nice, yet it was completely different. He couldn't think of anything to describe what was he feeling right now. But despite the slightly chapped lips that Atsuya had, it held gentleness and warmth. Atsuya is rough in terms of everything (his way of talking, his movements, his attitude), but he held his gentleness that Hiura knew was being overshadowed.

Atsuya liked how soft Hiura's lips felt on his own. They were soft and warm. Just like Hiura's personality. Does he use lip-balms? And Atsuya swore he can taste a faint hint of blueberries.

When Atsuya pulled away, he stared at Hiura's eyes "We are going to make you ours, Hiura. We'll make sure you'd fall in love with us and we would take care of you more than anyone could and would."

"I still don't get what's happening..." Hiura whined before noticing someone standing behind Atsuya and Fubuki.

"Nosaka-kun?" Hiura said, tilting his head.

"Hello there, Hiura-kun. I must say, you look absolutely stunning today." Nosaka smiled as he took a bite from his watermelon

* * *

Someoka raised an amused eyebrow as he watched Atsuya trying to get his point to cross on Hiura. Until Fubuki had given up and appeared to help Atsuya make their feelings known to Hiura.

He then heard something snapping and he saw Mansaku and the rest of the Inakuni Raimon spying on the three as well.

The chopsticks that Michinari was holding snapped when Atsuya had kissed Hiura.

Asuto looked really shocked, Mansaku's eyes looked sharper and more dangerous than ever, Okuiri's glasses glinted, Kozoumaru was cracking his knuckles, Golem was carrying both Haizaki and Goujin who were saying things about 'killing' and 'getting rid of a certain Bear Killer and Prince of Snowfields'.

"Isn't that... Nosaka?" Norika said as she pointed at the person who was standing beside the three.

Everyone calmed down and observed what was going to happen.

Nosaka said something and they all saw Hiura's face turn red.

"First the twins, now we have Nosaka. Who's next?" Haizaki grumbled.

* * *

"Oi. Go away. I'm Hiura's date today." Atsuya told Nosaka who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? A date? I heard that you're dressed up as a girl for your maid cafe. These photos that they're selling are rather cute." Nosaka said as he showed them a few photos of Hiura on a maid dress.

Atsuya blushed when he saw them. "H-How much did you even get those?!"

"500 yen for a set. Three photos." Nosaka said as he took another bite from his watermelon.

"So that's what she meant by additional merchandise." Hiura said.

"You don't have problems with that? Being dressed as a girl as well?!" Atsuya asked.

"I'm used to it. And I don't see a problem with it as long as its for something." Hiura said, face hidden behind the cotton candy again.

"You really are something..." Fubuki said softly

"Makes him even more interesting, hm?" Nosaka chuckled

Hiura looked at the side before his eyes brightened and ran towards someone. "Mizukamiya-senpai!"

Mizukamiya smiled and gently patted his head "You look different today. Helping out with the cafe?"

Hiura nodded "Its exhausting. But things are fun."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Haizaki and Atsuya screamed at the same time, pointing at Mizukamiya

"Why shouldn't I be here? Hiura-kun invited me last night." Mizukamiya said, tilting his head.

"You invited him?! Why?!" Haizaki asked

"Because he's a friend. He acts like a big brother to me." Hiura said and Mizukamiya nodded as he wrapped his arms around Hiura's shoulders.

"And he's a cute little junior who actually agreed to call me senpai. Unlike you who won't even call me that." Mizukamiya pouted at Haizaki

Haizaki became flustered at that before Atsuya screamed again

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HERE?!" Atsuya growled angrily

"Its a school festival?" Nosaka said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I KNOW THAT! WHAT I MEANT IS BEING HERE WHILE I'M ON A DATE WITH HIURA!!" Atsuya said before grabbing Hiura's wrist and pulled him along with him. "Let's go somewhere else at the festival."

They didn't even manage to take a few steps since Nosaka grabbed Hiura's other wrist, stopping the two from leaving.

"I don't want leaving him alone with you." Nosaka said.

"I've been alone with him for the past hour before all of you showed up, thank you very much." Atsuya said.

Both males staring at each other intently. With the intention to kill each other.

Hiura looked at them back and forth before tilting his head.

"I don't get what's happening, but can you two please release me?" He said softly

He then pulled away and went to Mansaku who protectively wrapped his arms around him, with Mansaku glaring at the two heavily.

"Tsk." Atsuya and Nosaka said before glaring at each other.

"Mansaku. I saw a stall selling blueberry pastries. Can we go?" Hiura asked him, eyes shining hopefully.

Mansaku smiled and nodded "let's go."

When the two were out of earshot, Inakuni Raimon glared at the outsiders

"If you want to get him, you have to get past us first." Michinari said

"We're not letting anyone court him just because of his looks." Asuto said

"Atsuya may not be able to express his thoughts and emotions well, but I can assure you that he likes Hiura-kun more than I do. And not just because of his looks." Fubuki said.

* * *

Hiura stayed beside Mansaku as they bought some pastries, deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Mansaku said as he looked at the smaller teen

Hiura nodded wordlessly

"There's obviously something in your mind," Mansaku said

"Mansaku, how do you love someone romantically?" Hiura asked, obviously curious about it.

Mansaku choked on his own saliva "Don't take their words seriously. You'd know when the right time comes..." He said before hugging Hiura possessively


	4. Chapter 4

Hiura sighed tiredly as he washed off the remains of the make up off his face before taking the small towel from Mansaku's hand.

Mansaku then proceeded to gently remove the hair extensions before giving them to the class president.

"There's a night dance for everyone, however don't stay up too late Hiura-kun! You're one of our most favorite maids according to our customers." She said before leaving "Same time tomorrow for the meet up!"

Hiura only nodded wordlessly. He was exhausted. Very exhausted. But he promised Mizukamiya that he'd meet up with him after the photo shoot.

"You look like you're about to fall asleep while standing. Do you want to go home instead?" Mansaku asked

"No. I promised Mizukamiya-senpai that we'd hang out after the photo shoot." Hiura said before looking at Mansaku "Also, didn't you promise Captain that you'd be partners at the dance?"

Mansaku choked "I lost a bet with Goujin-senpai. I prefer having Captain as my dance partner rather than Haizaki who might throw me somewhere in the crowd."

Both second years laughed at that.

"But really, Hiura. You need rest." Mansaku said worriedly

"I'll be fine." Hiura smiled before changing to his real uniform and left

Mansaku sighed "I don't want a repeat of what happened last year...." He mumbled to himself

* * *

Hiura was about to call out to Mizukamiya when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Turning to the person who stopped him from going to his brother figure, Hiura blinked when he saw it was Kozoumaru.

"Ah. Kozoumaru," Hiura smiled softly

"Where are you going?" Kozoumaru asked

"To meet up with Mizukamiya-senpai." Hiura said, raising his eyebrows at the way Kozoumaru was acting

Kozoumaru diverted his gaze away from Hiura "I... Uh..."

"Kozoumaru? What's wrong?" Hiura asked, this time getting worried.

"Will you be my partner for the dance?" Kozoumaru asked, this time looking at Hiura straight in the eyes.

Hiura smiled softly at him and nodded "Of course."

As "All in Good Time" started to play, Kozoumaru gently lead Hiura along to the crowd where the others were dancing as well.

"You know... You don't need those make up and hair extensions for me to fall in love with you." Kozoumaru said, staring at the purple orbs that were glowing at the lights.

"Kozoumaru..." Hiura said softly

"I don't like how they're paying attention to you now, after seeing you in that maid dress and looking like a girl." Kozoumaru said, his frown tightening.

Hiura gently touched Kozoumaru's cheek and smiled at him "And a frown as tight as that doesn't suit you at all."

Kozoumaru was shocked at the gesture Hiura did, he stopped moving for a minute. A sincere smile appeared on his face and gently hugged him. "I don't know if I have a chance for you to fall in love with me... And honestly, its frustrating... But let me tell you one thing. I won't give up. I'll make you realize how much I love you. I love you so much, Hiura."

Hiura looked down "If only I knew how to love someone romantically... Mansaku and Asuto won't explain it to me." Hiura said softly

"Explanation isn't needed in this. You'd just feel it. Here." Kozoumaru said, pointing at Hiura's chest where his heart was. "You'd understand what I mean when that moment comes. But for now, just enjoy the love, the real love that everyone who loves you that way, are showing you."

Hiura stared at Kozoumaru.

It was new to him. How Kozoumaru was acting.

"Kozoumaru..." Hiura said again

Kozoumaru smiled at him and gently pulled Hiura closer, until their faces were merely inches apart.

It was the first time Hiura actually looked at Kozoumaru closely.

Despite looking like Gouenji, the kindness in Kozoumaru's face was way different than Gouenji's. Hiura also noted how warm his eyes were that was overshadowed with his cold facade.

Kozoumaru smiled at him, and Hiura could see the fondness in it.

Kozoumaru gently leaned and kissed Hiura on the forehead.

And for the both of them, that moment felt perfect.

'What is this feeling...?' Hiura thought, feeling his heart pounding on his chest. But there was something else that he can't describe.

"Oi! What are you doing to Hiura?" An angry voice said and the two looked.

It was Atsuya who was angrily marching towards them with an amused Fubuki, Nosaka who had an unreadable expression and Nishikage who was just 'guarding' Nosaka.

Nishikage frowned when he noticed Hiura clutching his shirt tightly.

"What does it look like? We're dancing." Kozoumaru said

"Dancing? You were so close to Hiura!" Atsuya countered back.

Nishikage watched at How Hiura leaned on Kozoumaru who was still arguing with Atsuya, with Fubuki and Nosaka chuckling at the two.

"Nosaka-san-" Nishikage didn't finish his sentence as he moved to catch Hiura who's knees suddenly gave out.

"Hiura!" Kozoumaru, the Fubuki twins, Nosaka and Nishikage said as they checked on him.

Hiura was clutching his chest area shirt tightly, he was wheezing badly, lips tinted blue and eyes were tightly shut in pain.

Kozoumaru knew what was happening.

"ASUTO!!! MANSAKU!!!!" Kozoumaru screamed as he looked around while Nosaka dialed Asuto's number.

"Oi... What's happening?" Atsuya asked.

"H-H-He...lp..." Hiura managed to rasp out

"There's no time to wait for Asuto and Mansaku or anyone from Inakuni Raimon!" Mizukamiya said as he ran to them. "We have to get him to the hospital! It might be one of Hiura-kun's severe asthma attacks!"

Nishikage's eyes widened before carrying Hiura and ran off, hailing a cab and asked to be brought to the nearest hospital.


End file.
